Mulch
Mulch (Japanese: こやし Fertilizer) is a type of item introduced in Generation IV. Mulch may be used before planting in soft soil to promote healthy Berry growth in various ways. Mulch has no use in (aside from being thrown with , in which case the move will have 30 Power). If more than one Mulch is spread on one patch of soil, only the effect of the most recently used one will apply. According to the lady in the Berry Master's house in Sinnoh, Mulch is made "by mixing high-grade soil with Pokémon...um... ..." Mulch can be bought from the girl in the Berry Master's house on , or in the after acquiring the Berry Pots. Due to the lack of soft soil in the Unova region and the fact that the Berry Pots are not obtainable, Mulch became a valuable item in . In , Mulch can be sold to a at the end of Mistralton City's runway for 1,000 each. In , Mulch can be acquired from one of the composters. By putting in different combinations of Berries, different kinds of Mulch can be produced. If traded to , Mulch cannot be used, as the soil is unsuitable for Mulch. List of mulch Generation IV mulch (Berry Master's house) |lochgss=Goldenrod Flower Shop |locb2w2=Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( ) |main=Growth Mulch }} (Berry Master's house) |lochgss=Goldenrod Flower Shop |locb2w2=Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( ) |main=Damp Mulch }} (Berry Master's house) |lochgss=Goldenrod Flower Shop |locb2w2=Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( ) |main=Stable Mulch }} (Berry Master's house) |lochgss=Goldenrod Flower Shop |locb2w2=Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( ) |main=Gooey Mulch }} Generation VI mulch are more likely. |descxy=Mulch to be used in a Berry field. An amazing Mulch with the effects of Rich, Surprise, and Boost Mulch. |descoras=A fertilizer for growing Berries. However, it appears to be unsuitable for the soil in the Hoenn region and has no effect. |descsm=A fertilizer for growing Berries. However, it appears to be unsuitable for the soil in the Hoenn region and has no effect. |locxy= composter (using one Maranga or Kee Berry and two other Berries) |main=Amaze Mulch }} composter (using two Berries of the same color and one differently-colored one) |main=Boost Mulch }} composter (using three differently-colored Berries) |main=Rich Mulch }} . |descxy=Mulch to be used in a Berry field. It causes strange, sudden mutations based on the combination of Berries. |descoras=A fertilizer for growing Berries. However, it appears to be unsuitable for the soil in the Hoenn region and has no effect. |descsm=A fertilizer for growing Berries. However, it appears to be unsuitable for the soil in the Hoenn region and has no effect. |locxy= composter (using three Berries of the same color) |main=Surprise Mulch }} Artwork This is the artwork of the items as seen on the Pokémon Global Link. Trivia * Because some Mulch can alter a Berry's growth rate, it is possible for some Berries with different base growth times to grow in the same amount of time. Similarly, Berries with the same base growth time can vary in actual growth time. * Inside the Berry Master's house there is a book titled "Much Ado About Mulch: A Berry-Grower's Guide". The title of this book is based on 's " ". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=肥料 |zh_cmn=肥料 |fr=Engrais |de=Mulch |es=Abono |it=Fertilizzante |ko=비료 Biryo}} * de:Mulche es:Abono fr:Engrais (objet) it:Fertilizzanti ja:こやし zh:肥料